


So. That Was That

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman - Past, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: He saw her smile and his heart tightened painfully as he wondered who made her happy now.





	So. That Was That

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5369918#cmt5369918) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Harvey watched as Sabrina wandered around the school with a bright smile on her face and wondered who it was that made her happy now that they weren't together.

Was it the guy that had come to his house that night?

He thought that he'd know if she'd gotten together with Roz or Suzie, so he didn't ask either of them.

As he followed her from a distance, he got his answer in the form of three girls exiting Ms. Wardwell's office right as she was walking by the office and they crowded her immediately by the lockers.

She grinned at them, Harvey swallowed painfully as one of them noticed him watching them and glared at him. Sabrina also saw him watching and smiled slightly at him before the four of them disappeared down the crowded hallway.

So. That was that then, Harvey thought as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.


End file.
